Rain Sentiments
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Kikumaru is at home in a middle of a raging storm, thinking of his friends from junior high school.


**this is just the first chapter. i'll try to accomplish the other chapters as soon as possible. for now this is plainly about kikumaru eiji, but later on the real story begins. **

**sorry if this is that "plain" hehe..**_  
_

* * *

_ Before, playing tennis alone with my incredible acrobatic play was the only thing that I had. I even cry to my parents whenever they refuse to buy me a new tennis racket. I alone can be a great player someday; being cheered and idolized by people, not only in Japan but all over the world. That was a nice dream I had… not until I entered Seishun Gakuen Junior High School._

_My first friend, so I remembered, was Fuji Shuusuke, a boy with a smile on his lips all the time and those closed eyes. Weird but we became acquaintances at our classroom. And the most wonderful thing of all, he also plays tennis!! He was the one who recommended me to join the tennis club, and there, I met other players who, so I thought, were a lot better than I was! That was a little disappointing. Yes it was!_

_Just look at those schoolmates of mine._

_There was Kawamura Takashi or Taka-san who changes mood every time he held a tennis racket (creepy, but he's nice)._

_That odd-thinker Inui Sadaharu who is like a mad scientist while experimenting a new mix of his "juices" (just don't mind what ingredients were added at the cylinder, yuck! -shivers-)_

_Though had an injury at his left shoulder, Tezuka Kunimitsu still is a very good player. He can be a pro someday, but he once been defeated by Fuji. Too bad…_

_Oh yah, my friend Fuji Shuusuke. Had I already tell you that he always smiles? He's a real tennis prodigy; a real threat at the court. I can't beat him in a match anyway._

_And of course, the most boring player I'd seen in my life, Oishi Shuichirou. Take note, he really is boring; the play style, the looks and my… -restrains from laughing- the hairstyle…_

_He is really in to playing doubles, and being a part of our sempais' practice matches. He's the reason why I became addicted into doubles too, and we later became Seigaku's Golden Pair with a national-ranked play and teamwork._

_Then, my junior high school life was that enjoying! When I entered my sophomore year, other promising guys were added in our club._

_The viper-like Kaidou Kaoru who sounds like a snake. His always has this mean look like he wants to bite something but I ca guarantee you he is a great player and a good boy I think._

_Kaidou has a rival with his fellow kouhais, and that's Momoshiro Takeshi, the closest kouhai to me later on. He always invites me to eat at our favorite hamburger food chain, and I have to say that he has a big appetite. Ten burgers in minutes and sometimes that number isn't enough!_

_Later on, at my last year in middle school, a really awesome lad entered our club. With his snob attitude and great potentials, Echizen Ryoma takes our school to win the Kantou Tournament. That ochibi, he really is a promising player._

_Wow… memories. It's so nice to refresh them while the weather's this awful and unfriendly. The news said that the storm signal has raised to the 2nd alarm. Yes, the classes are suspended, what can you ask for?! Thank goodness, now I'll be able to do my English assignment today!!_

_High school life is much harder than I thought!! I'm still studying at Seishun Gakuen High school, a building away from Ochibi, Momo and Kaidou. Good thing is Fuji and Tezuka are also in here, and no wonder our ex-captain at the junior tennis club became the new captain of the senior club though he's still a freshman._

_Where are the others right now? Hmm… I heard that Oishi entered a school for aspiring doctors. Well, it runs in their family. Taka-san stopped playing tennis, and he's in another prefecture mastering the art of making sushi and other Japanese delicacies for their restaurant. Inui by the way passed the Tokyo University standards and he's right there now. I just hope that he stopped that juice making just once in his life._

_Ochibi is the new captain at the junior club. I'm not surprise at all, since Tezuka passed the pillar of support role to him months ago. The only ones who haven't changed a little bit are Momo and Kaidou. I learned that they're still in a big rival arena. Mataku, those two…_

_Sigh, I'm a little sleepy. It's chilly that's why. Nya, I feel like curling up to take some cat nap._

…

_Okay I'll sleep for a while._

_Mata nya..._

* * *

**so there it is! **

**i'll accept any kinds of reviews. thanks!!**_  
_

* * *


End file.
